


Extra Scene; An Ocean of Space

by annabeth_in_olympus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_in_olympus/pseuds/annabeth_in_olympus
Summary: Grace asks some questions about her parent's divorce. Quick extra for An Ocean of Space, which is about Percy & Annabeth co-parenting in their 20s after separating. Can be read as a standalone.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Extra Scene; An Ocean of Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt. It's an extra scene for my fic An Ocean of Space, which features Annabeth & Percy co-parenting in their 20s after separating. It can be read as a standalone.

“Did you have fun at Lily’s house?” Sally shook the crayons out of their box and slid them across the table, closer to Grace’s drawing station. 

“Mmhm.” The little girl didn’t appear to pay attention; she was testing the pointy end versus the blunt end of a crayon. 

Sally began clearing things on the counter. “Your daddy will be here soon. Are you making that picture for him?” 

Grace did not bother answering. This was something Sally admired about toddlers; they just didn’t care what you thought. 

They drifted into companionable silence. Estelle slunk into the room and made a bowl of cereal, sitting at the table with her knees up. 

“Lily’s mama and daddy _both_ live at Lily’s house,” Grace announced casually, as though they’d been holding a conversation all along. 

Estelle’s eyebrows shot up, her jaw pausing mid-chew. 

“And Lily said, ‘why your mama and daddy not both live at your house?’” Grace kept drawing, as though she were talking about the weather. 

Sally waited, but the three year old had lapsed into silence. She continued sponging down the sink. “Mmhmm. And what did you say?” 

Grace picked through the crayons. Again, she ignored the question. “Why…why Lily’s mama and daddy live at the same house?” 

Estelle twisted to look at Sally, her eyes wide. 

Sally wiped her hands, then went and smoothed Estelle’s hair, her voice calm. “Hmm. Well. Lily’s mama and daddy are married. Married means they live together. Not all mamas and daddies are married.” 

Gracie spoke matter-of-factly. “My mama and daddy were. I saw the picture.” 

Sally sighed. “Yeah, baby. They were. It’s not always forever.” 

There was a moment of silence. Estelle flicked her spoon against the cereal bowl with a tinny ding. 

Sally squeezed her daughter’s shoulders. “But you know that they both love you, _very much.”_

Grace gave a dramatic sigh. “I know _that,_ grandma.” 

Sally went over and brushed her hand over Grace’s curls. From here she could see Estelle’s face; the nine year old was scowling. 

“They love each other, too,” Estelle muttered, hugging her knees. 

This hung in the air a minute; Sally considered the two girls, then gave a little sigh, catching a crayon before it fell. She went back to the kitchen area. 

“Well. You know it’s true!” Estelle’s voice rose, something sharp beneath the surface. 

“Oh, Estee. Honey. They’re family. They’ll always love each other.” But she said it in a factual, almost weary way. 

Before anyone could continue, the front door swung open. 

“Speak of the devil,” Estelle muttered darkly, as Percy entered the room. 

_“Daddy!”_ Gracie tumbled out of her chair and flew at him, as though they’d been apart weeks instead of hours. 

He caught her and tossed her up, her curls flying. 

“Hi, Pesty-Estee. What’s with you?” He messed up Estelle’s hair; she swatted his hand. 

“Nothing.” She stabbed her fingernail into a grainy divot in the table. 

Percy glanced sideways at Sally, who just shook her head. 

“Daddy, do you love mama?” Grace asked, patting a hand against his face. 

Percy raised his eyebrows. He considered his daughter for a moment, then glanced at the other two. His voice was not thrilled. “What were you guys talking about?” 

Estelle folded her arms. “Life.” 

Sally’s voice was serene. “Gracie was asking some questions. We were just talking it out with her.” 

Percy gave a long sigh. “All right. Get your stuff, baby. It’s time to go.” 

They collected her backpack, sippy-cup, and at the last moment, her drawing. “Do you like it?” Gracie demanded, her face serious. 

Percy squinted at the paper. “Of course I do. Tell me about it?”

Grace began chattering about the drawing. “And that’s mama working. And that’s dinner.” She pointed. “And that’s you bringing mama dinner.” She considered. “And that’s me, a little baby, playing on the floor.” 

“Uh…” Percy stared at the drawing, then squinted at Gracie. She was still considering the drawing seriously. Her studied concentration eerily mirrored Annabeth’s. “Okay. That’s—it’s a nice drawing. Good work, baby.” 

He blew out a breath. Sally and Estelle both had their eyebrows raised. Finally, Sally came over and kissed Gracie’s head. “She’s precocious. Gifted. Aren’t you, Gracie-Lacie?” 

“Uh, that’s one word for it.” Percy glanced at Estelle. Somehow, they both knew the other word hanging in the air. _Creepy._ Grace was too young to properly remember her parents being together. She was too young, they’d all thought, to properly understand. 

They said their goodbyes. As they headed for the door, Grace hooked her hand around Percy’s neck. “Can we call mama in the car?” 

“Sure.” Percy opened the door. 

“And can she come over for pizza night?” 

“No.” 

Gracie scrunched up her face. 

Percy rolled his eyes at the other two, mouthing _bye_ again. Sally raised her hand, smiling slightly. Estelle channeled her feelings into a stony glare. He gave her a tiny glare back, then winked, unruffled, and let the door swing closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with any comments cause I'm under self-isolation and super bored :P hope you guys are doing okay and staying home <3


End file.
